


A family united

by orphan_account



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jess has been sent to live with his uncle in Stars Hollow for various reasons, but the one only he knows is maybe to do with his sexuality. But maybe leaving is a good thing, away from his mother and all her boyfriends who were never exactly kindBut it may also be a good thing for some other people as well, maybe it will make Luke and Lorelai stop dancing around their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Original Male Character(s), Lorelai Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. A new arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Set as Jess arrives in Stars Hollow and follows him, Luke and the Gilmores as they come together.

"So is he here," Rory Gilmore questioned as she walked into the diner with her mother early in the morning.

"Not yet," Luke Danes replied as he went about filling up two mugs filled with coffee for them, "he'll be here soon though."

"Maybe you should bring him over for diner tonight," Lorelai Gilmore said and as she noticed the look that crossed the mans face as she spoke quickly added "I'll get Sookie to cook, and we can tell him all about Stars Hollow and some stories about his uncle"

Luke thought for a minute, it would be good to have him meet the Gilmore's quickly, they were definitely the most sane members of the small town, but he also worried about it being much for his nephew.

Lorelai and Rory stared at him until he relented, agreeing to stop by.

He turned to continue serving his customers and found his thoughts moving to his nephew, he had met Jess a couple of times when he was younger but the last time he had seen him had been when the boy was 10, 7 years ago.

Since then, Liz had told him, Jess had been getting himself into trouble, while he believed his sister for part of it he knew it wasn't the full truth.

* * *

Jess mariano sat at the back of the bus, his earphones attached to his ipod and a book in his hands, leaving New York was both a blessing and a curse to the young man.

He shifted in his seat and got a powerful reminder of the reason it was good to be gone.

The bruises across his chest stung as he shifted around, a parting gift from Liz's latest boyfriend.

She was glad Jess was gone no doubt, she often commented on how much money it cost to have him around and never bothered to stop her boyfriends from hurting him.

After it had all started he had started smoking as a way to cope and had also started stealing just to actually have some food that day, he was always lucky if Liz had gotten some instead of buying alcohol or drugs.

But everything had changed after her previous boyfriend, or was it the one before Jess had given up counting, had found, and read, the journal he kept.

In it he had described someone he liked at school, the first time he had thought that he truly liked anyone in a romantic way, but the thing was the person he was describing had been a guy.

Liz, nor her boyfriend, liked the fact.

But he hoped that his uncle wouldn't be bothered by his sexuality, he hoped he would find someone else he liked the same way.

He was sure he would eventually, he was sure he would grow to like the small town he was being sent to.

* * *

Luke danes danes at the bus stand as the it pulled up.

A teen boy climbed off the bus and looked around, he was thin, Luke noticed, and looked like he was afraid of what was about to happen.

His dark hair was gelled into place and he carried a single bag with his possessions in.

"Hi Jess," the teen looked towards him and waled forward.

"Luke," was his only response.

Both looked at each other before Luke turned and stated walking towards the diner pointing out stuff towards the teen who only nodded in response.

Things were different, he hoped he would find a way to get along with Jess and find a way to bond with him.

Jess however, wanted the day to be over, scared and anxious about his new life, he had no idea what to expect.

He looked around the town as they went taking in the appearance of a place he felt should have been named hell.

* * *

The apartment above the diner was small, he thought.

Luke had left to go back downstairs and work, leaving Jess to settle in.

He emptied his bag and got set up what he needed, a stack of books near where he would sleep and his radio to one side along with his ipod.

He sank down onto the sofa in what he assumed was being used as the living room and pulled out a cigarette.

Thoughts swarmed through his head of the past 17 years.

_"useless"_

_"Waste of space"_

The words he was used to hearing from one person or another.

He felt the words begin to press on his emotions, tears began to fall.


	2. Welcome to hell

_"worthless"_

The words swarmed around in his head.

_"waste of space"_

He remembered everything that had been said to him, everything that had been done to him.

_"GET OUT"_

The words that had been screamed at some often.

Slowly stepping from the chair into the bathroom, he he lifted his shirt up to see how much damage had really been done this time.

Suprisingly the bruises were already fading, but it didn't matter they had been there.

He threw the cigarette out the open bathroom window and striped down to get in the shower, hoping to forget for a minute about his life.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sookie is freaking out about the menu for dinner.

"What if he doesn't like the food, what if he's vegetarian or lactose intolerant or...."

"Sookie calm down," lorelaioreali said interrupting her friends rant "I am sure he will like the food, if not well then more fore and Rory"

"Don't joke lorelai, this is important" Sookie responded.

The table was covered in various types of food and ingredients she planned to use, Jackson on his way with even more ingredients.

"Look, Sookie tonight isn't about the food we eat, it's about making a good impression on Jess, showing him that there are some sane people in this town," stated the woman as the phone began to ring

"Yeah i guess" she heard Sookie respond with as she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

**_"_** **hey just wanted to check what time dinner was,"** Luke's voice questioned her.

After telling him to be here around 6:30, she asked about Jess.

**"he hasn't really said much,"** Luke responded to her question **"he's in the shower at the minute, I did tell him about dinner but he just nodded."**

Lorelai found herself feeling concerned for the kid, he was definitely not in a good mood she thought

**"I think he's angry, or upset but then I can't blame him he didn't get an option in coming here, I just want to do what's best for him"**

"Thats what everybody wants for their kids Luke, he will come around you just need to be patient" she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

She really did hope that Luke wasn't making a mistake in taking this kid in.

But maybe he wouldn't be as bad as she thought, from what Luke had said his sister had told him she couldn't handle him, but that could mean anything.

* * *

Water fell against his back and ran down his body, the temperature slowly got colder.

He heard the door to the apartment open, Luke was home, a few minutes late he was talking to someone but he couldn't quite hear what was being said from in the bathroom.

He was not looking forward to going to this dinner.

He didn't think he could hold himself together all night, he just wanted to wait until Luke had gone to bed and get out of the apartment.

To do what he didn't know, but he never felt comfortable being confined to one place.

Something that had been caused by having to avoid his own apartment of he wanted to avoid Liz or one of her boyfriends.

He got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and styled his hair.

The quicker he went to this dinner the quicker it would be over


	3. Dinner at the Gilmore's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jess arrive at the Gilmore's house for dinner and after an eventful evening some lasting impressions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far.
> 
> This chapter does get darker and feature more of the anxiety Jess deals with, just to let you know.

"You are on your best behaviour tonight Jess," Luke said as he walked to the door.

Jess had been silent since they left the dinner, only giving short nod to indicate he was actually listening to anything Luke had said.

Luke didn't even bother trying to get an answer out of him, he just pressed the doorbell.

* * *

Dinner started out relatively peaceful, although Sookie seemed a little bit crazy to Jess.

He found himself enjoying talking with Rory about books, loved the food that had been prepared and actually feeling at peace, enjoying everyone's company.

That was until the questions started.

"What's New York like?"

"Why were you sent here?"

"Are you a criminal?"

Millions of questions were fired at him, from every direction, before he even put his fork down.

It was overwhelming.

He felt his heart rate quicken, his pulse throbbing throughout his body.

Sweat began to form all over him.

His breathing became shallower with every breath.

 _Deep breaths_ he reminded himself.

He couldn't take answering these questions.

He knew they would come sooner pr later, he had just hoped later.

And not all at once 

He couldn't give hem answers!

Yes, he was a handful for any parental figure.

He had no problem admitting he had stolen before, even if just to have a meal that day, that he had performed pranks that may have gone too far before or that he didn't always bother to attend school.

But he couldn't tell them the full truth, and that was what scared him.

How could he say, his mother and her boyfriend had hit him until her screamed had thrown plenty of their belongings at him, sometimes bottles that would shatter and leave deep cuts, how could he say he was sent here after his Liz had found out he was gay.

It all hit him quickly, tears formed in his eyes, his breathing out of his control.

In the split second after the questions hit him, he no longer knew what was happening around him.

* * *

Luke had stepped out borrowing Lorelais phone.

He hadn't thought earlier about calling Liz to let her know that Jess had arrived, he thought that she would be worried.

He dialed the number and waited, and hoped, for her to pick up the phone.

They hadn't actually spoken in about a year before she called up and told him she was sending Jess to him.

But even of they didn't have the best relationship, he wasn't going to let her kid go down the same path of drugs, alcohol and bad decisions as she had.

* * *

Lorelai moved everyone out of the room, all of them showing their concern.

She doubted Jess wanted an audience right now, in the middle of a panic attack but she still couldn't leave him alone.

Over her shoulder she called out to Sookie "go and get Luke"

Sitting down facing the teen, she tried to think of all the ways she could possibly help.

Not knowing how he would respond to being held she resorted to quietly whispering to him.

Even as she tried to comfort him, assumptions jumped into her head.

_Was his life really that bad in New York, did we remind him of some bad memories._

She hopes that was right, she didn't like the next assumption that came to mind.

_Or was Sookie right when she asked if he had been a criminal, at least was he a lot more than Luke's sister could handle._

* * *

Sookie ran outside, frantically looking for Luke Danes.

She spotted him just finishing his phone call, he looked shocked by something.

The chef ran up to him, "Luke," she yelled along the way "it's Jess you have got to come back inside, I, we, think he's having a panic attack"

Without saying anything, just giving a frightened look in her direction, Luke Danes sprinted back to the house followed quickly by Sookie.

* * *

Lorelai heard the door open.

She stood up and as Luke walked in she gave a small smile and walked out to give them some privacy.

Jess had started to finally calm down, but he still appeared slightly dazed.

Luke sat down on the couch of the living room and looked towards his nephew.

Remembering the last time he had seen Jess had involved a similar event he tried to recall what be did to comfort him last time.

He pulled his nephew in close and felt the teen begin to relax in his arms.

He let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie and Jackson sat in the kitchen in silence.

Rory broke the silence by saying, in a quiet voice "is Jess going to be alright."

"Yes honey, he will be alright" Lorelai responded to her daughter to comfort her, but she couldn't say for certain if her words were true.

She had had plenty of times like this when Rory was first born, not knowing what to do.

Footsteps approached and as she looked up she saw the face of Luke.

"Jess has started to calm down and I think its best if we head home" he stated simply.

"Is Jess alright" Sookie questioned

"Embarrassed, but beyond that I'm not sure" Luke started.

"Ok well get home safe and call me if you need anything" Lorelai said to her friend.

"I will, ill see you all tomorrow" Luke as he turned to leave.

Rory and Jackson had stayed silent during the exchange not knowing what to say.

They heard the door click shut.

Silence continued to pass between them, each thinking about what had happened that evening.


	4. An important conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Jess have a conversation about the events that led to him being here and what happened the night before at the Gilmore house.

Jess lay asleep in his bed, exhausted from the past few days.

Only a few feet away in his own bed Luke lay wide awake.

His mind wandered.

Liz had been vague about what was going on with Jess back in New York, and he couldn't help himself, he imagined the worst.

And maybe it was the worst, just not the worst he had thought.

He knew Jess was thin the second he saw him, but now he looked he saw that it looked like he hadn't eaten much for months.

When he had helped him into bed early, he saw some bruises on his body as.he helped him change.

He doubted that they were accidents.

He knew his sister hadn't been the best mother in the world, but his fears had become more intense after talking to her on the phone early, when she all but said she couldn't care less that Jess was gone.

What had shocked the man was when she told him about Jess's boyfriend in New York.

Jess being gay caused no problem to him, he loved his nephew and.would do so unconditionally.

Jess couldn't control who he fell in love with.

But the way she acted had made him think that she had had a problem with it.

He needed to talk to Jess, make sure he knew he was cared for, loved.

* * *

_A memory flashed through his mind._

_He was curled up with Kyle, the guy he was falling for, at his apartment._

_They had been together for a month now after Jess had finally worked up the courage to ask him out._

_He was terrified of telling Liz but also realised he didn't have to._

_Why did she need to know?_

_Here, at Kyle's apartment, he was safe._

_Kyle's family new he was bisexual, and that Jess was his boyfriend._

_They welcomed them into their home to keep them safe._

_Worrying about them being out in case someone saw them and didn't like them._

_A concern they shared._

_But here he was safe._

_The memory was a safe one, Jess curled into Kyle's side, a movie playing in the background as the just enjoyed each others presence._

_But the memory was the last he had._

_Soon he would leave the apartment and return to flat he shared with Liz and the boyfriend of the week._

_And when he got home he would find out they knew._

_It would be the last time he saw Kyle, not even getting to say goodbye as he was pushed onto a bus a 3 days later._

_He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he relived the memory._

* * *

Jess woke up suddenly.

Tears formed in his eyes as his dream came back to him, every detail true to last few days spent in New York 

He was in Stars Hollow, or Hell as he preferred.

The smell of food came through the apartment, Luke was making breakfast.

Is that what life was going to be like now?

He found himself hoping so.

Jess rose from the bed and made the walk to the kitchen.

Where he saw Luke standing with a plate.

"Morning Jess" Luke said, "here is some breakfast, you are going to sit and eat all of it and then we need to talk"

* * *

They ate in silence, the words unspoken deafening.

Luke pondered on how to start this conversation.

All night it was all he could think of, he didn't know what to say.

He just needed to start 

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Liz last night," he started, out the corner of his eye he saw his nephew grow fearful, "she told me some interesting facts, including one about your boyfriend"

There it was, out in the open.

Jess was scared of how his uncle would react, the tears finally started.

"I'm sorry Uncle Luke" was Jess whispered reply

"What do you have to be sorry about, its not in your control who you like"

These words started to sink in for Jess.

"By the sounds of it Liz didn't take the news so well," Luke continued "but know that in this house your are cared for, loved, if anyone ever has a problem with you being you tell me"

Jess started to cry even more.

Luke moved in to hug his nephew, and at that moment Jess saw what he was doing and went to protect himself, misinterpreting.

Luke started to realise just how difficult Jess's childhood had been 

He moved the boy arms away from his face and pulled him in.

After a minute Jess collapsed into the embrace.

After a while they separated, Luke started talking again "by the sounds of it, this young man is also wondering what happened to you, call him later he deserves to know"

"Also Jess, your mother told me about some more aspects of your life, including the theft"

"I had no choice, I needed to get food, Liz really bothered to buy any and even when she did I didn't always get any" Jess voice was quiet, still comprehending the most affection he had gotten his entire life.

Luke really started to think about what Jess had been through.

"I also saw the bruises on your body last night, where were they from" he asked.

Jess looked down

"Where were they from Jess" he asked again

"From Liz and her boyfriends, whenever I hadn't behaved the way they wanted," he knew this in his head but his heart hadn't wanted to believe it, "For as long as I can remember I had to clean up after she had gotten drunk, deal with her being sick form it and the drugs later, do everything round the apartment, cook and clean for her"

Luke felt his heart braking at all Jess had gone through.

"If I didn't do something right or quick enough, or refused even, I would be hit, something would be thrown and smashed, never enough to send me to hospital though and neither in places visible" Jess continued

"That's not how things are going to be here Jess, you don't have to deal with that anymore"

Luke was angry 

Angry at his sister for doing this to Jess, and angry at himself for not getting involved earlier.

The last tine he saw Jess he should have seen the signs.

The way he had hidden behind him when they were around Liz, took every opportunity to be with him and way from the house and the way he had resisted going home 

But he hadn't seen the signs.

Jess jumped forward, wrapping himself around Luke again.

Shocked at himself for wanting to embrace Luke, but not caring anymore because this was the kindest anyone had ever been to him.

The two sat there for a while longer before Luke went dowmtstairs to work, letting Jess stay upstairs to make a call.

* * *

He got the answering machine.

He didn't want to talk on the answering machine.

But it was better than nothing.

"Hey Kyle, I know it seems bad, I haven't been around for a few days but Liz found out and shipped me off to Stars hollow to be with my uncle who is being a lot more accepting," he paused for a second.

"I doubt you'll call me again but if you do it would be nice to hear your voice"

Teats formed in his eyes again.

It was over, he doubted Kyle would call back and even if he did, hoe could they be together while in different states.


	5. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its jess first full day in Stars Hollow and it doesn't go well 
> 
> Meanwhile Luke rants to Lorelai about his sister and Emily makes a surprise visit to the town.

He sat there for a long time thinking.

Luke had accepted him when he came out, or rather when he told him his mother had outed him.

He hadn't thrown anything, punched him or said anything negative.

He had said he loved him.

Jess didn't know what that felt like, to be loved.

He thought maybe he was getting there with Kyle, but now that was gone 

His heart hurt at the thought of not seeing Kyle again.

He'd tried calling but had gotten no answer, he hoped he would call back just to hear Kyle's voice one last time.

After a while he moved from his seat and got himself dressed.

Once he picked up his essentials, keys wallet and a book of course, he headed out the door.

Passing Luke on the way he said he was going to explore for a bit.

Really he was just going to find somewhere quiet and read his book, a well read copy of his favourite Hemingway.

* * *

Luke was having trouble concentrating.

Everything was just going round in his head 

Liz, his sister who he had supported all her life, had abused and thrown out her son.

All Jess's life she had acted this way as it turned out.

He wished 7 years ago he had done something when she disappeared.

The last time he visited them, a regular occurrence at the time given the way she constantly called begging for money and help something he had always given, he wished he had done something.

But he hadn't.

Then 2 days after he left he tried calling and no answer and when he tried to visit she was gone.

No communication until she sent Jess to him.

He needed someone to talk to about all his.

Calling to ceasar that he would be back soon he left to go see the woman who would certainly help 

* * *

Jess had found a small book store and had immediately entered

He wished he hadn't.

Immediately after walking in he walked straight into a giant.

Dean forester he learned, Rory Gilmores boyfriend.

The other teen made a point of telling him loudly to stay away from Rory.

Apparently he was a bad influence, Dean hadn't even met him yet.

Instead of looking around the ship he left and found himself in Kim's Antiques.

A girl about his age, Lane Kim, came to serve him.

Someone else Rory had mentioned last bight at dinner.

Before he even said anything, her mother Mrs Kim came over and started to interrogate him.

"Mama he just came in to look around" Lane defended, he was grateful her mother was scary he supposed.

"Alright then, as long as you behave young man" with that she promptly turned and walked away.

Lane showed him round and told him of a few places to go in Stars Hollow.

After this he paced a wooden hut in the centre of town, the lady at the front shouted something at him about him being cute.

Instead of turning he just walked faster.

He headed into the market to pick up some snacks and a drink.

The owner approached and told him immediately he better not steal anything and after calling him a hoodlum waled away.

Eventually he found a bridge.

He sat and pulled out his book wanting this day to be over.

He quickly managed to lose himself into the world.of literature.

* * *

Lorelai stood in the kitchen of the independence inn chatting with sookie.

Just then Luke came bursting in with a bored looking Michel, who turned to walk away quickly after giving up on stopping Luke from entering.

"I need to talk to you," he states before turning around and walking out.

Woth few options left Lorelai put down her cup and followed him out to the reception area of the inn.

"Is everything ok," she asked her friend.

"No what kind of parent does that, abuses he kid, lets her boyfriends do the same and then kicks them out because they're gay" luke practically yelled out.

"What, or rather who, are we talking about," she again asked her friend although she had a pretty good idea.

"Liz, she kicked Jess out for not doing everything she wanted in cleaning up after her messes caused by drugs and asshole boyfriends, and then when she found out Jess had a boyfriend she decided that that was another thing to hold against him," he ranted out.

Lorelai didn't know how to respond.

"Oh but it gets better, Jess now seems to think of violence as a regular occurrence in his life given the way he tried to defend himself this morning," she was definitely starting to feel sorry for the kid.

"Look, Luke, there is no excuse for any of that, but now things can be better now that he has you, someone who isn't going to treat him like that," she reassured her friend.

She was starting to like Luke's sister, who she had never met, even less for the way she had treated Jess.

"Also," he started again and Lorelai worried again, how could there be more she thought, "Jess was barely even fed or clothed for that matter, Liz spent the majority of her money on alcohol and drugs, Jess had to resort to stealing to survive"

She now hated Liz.

Jess didn't deserve any of this, from what she had seen, he was a good kid.

She tried to reassure and comfort her friend as much as possible..

Both felt themselves getting closer and leaning in until they heard someone clear there throat behind them.

There stood Emily Gilmore.

* * *

Nobody was in the apartment.

Nobody answered the ringing phone.

_"Hey Jess its Kyle, i uh don't really know what to say, but im glad your actually, you had me worried, Im sorry your mom found out, by the way my dad had business in Hartford in a couple of days and im coming with him, in fact well be there tomorrow, if you're able to then please come see me, just call me back if you do"_


	6. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Emily finding Lorelai with Luke and what happened to Jess on his firayt day in town.

Luke had excused himself to head home, really he felt he had s top to make first but didn't feel the need to bring it up to either Gilmore.

This left Lorelai stood with her mother in the independence inn.

She could admit she felt disappointed with the way things went.

She had found herself wanting to kiss Luke but didn't know why.

Her mother just had to interrupt them!

Secretly, she was also slightly thankful she had.

What was she doing going to kiss Luke like that, he was upset he needed her to comfort him.

That wouldn't have been the way to go.

She looked up, moving on from her thoughts, deciding she needed to be there for him and Jess as a friend right now, nothing more.

"What are you doing here mom," she questioned her mother awkwardly

"Well, I came here to discuss with you the possibility of having a DAR meeting here but I certainly didn't expect this," Emily was furious, how could her daughter chose that man, "I can not believe I found you here kissing a man like that"

"We weren't kissing mom"

"Well you were certainly about to"

Lorelai was getting frustrated with her mother, "I admit maybe of you hadn't walked in, but he was here for some advice about his nephew, I don't have any intention on kissing Luke in the future"

"Maybe deep down you do," Emily started to calm down, "Maybe he isn't what I, or your father, would chose for you but you haven't exactly followed our expectations in the past, have you?"

"Moving on, what did you want to plan," Lorelai asked.

"A DAR meeting here in 2 days, it had been going to be held at a friends house but she is sick, so I need you to bring it together," with that she turned and left not looking back.

_2 days wasn't long_ Lorelai thought _, just like her mother to do this, she had definitely known about this longer than she said bur wait and see if Lorelai can deliver and if she can't, hold it against her._

But this wasn't the only thing on the woman's mind, _maybe I do like Luke_

* * *

It was starting to get dark 

Where was Jess at?

When his nephew had left earlier that day to explore he town he had told him to be back an hour ago!

Where was he?

* * *

Jess Mariano sat on the bridge.

Certainly a place that was quickly becoming his favourite spot.

No one was around to bother him

The light had started to change and he quickly glanced at his watch.

9pm, how could he let it get so late!

He got up and stuffed his book back into his pocket, quickly he grabbed his jacket and turned around to run back to the diner.

What if his uncle was mad at him for being so late, he couldn't deal with that

He couldn't deal with the idea that he may have already blown his chances with the man and may get shipped off to the next unsuspecting relative.

He needed to get back immediately.

* * *

He made it back in 10 minutes.

Sweating from running he tried to sneak into the apartment.

"Hello Jess," he froze at Lukes voice, "where have you been"

"I was just reading at the bridge," the young man said trying to crawl to the nearest space that would be safe.

His uncle got up, "sit down"

Jess, not wanting to make things worse and potentially create more problems for himself, sat at the dining table.

"I don't care if you want to go out, I just need to know where you are at all times"

Luke reached down and jess immediately felt fear cross his mind, was his uncle picking something up to hit him with?

Seeing the look of fear, Luke said "I'm not going to hurt you"

Lifting his hand up he put down a box he had picked up.

"I got us both cell phones," Luke said, " I need to be able to contact you at all times to know you are alright and I meed to be able to contact me if its not"

Jess simply starred at the phone, starting to calm down his fear lessening.

"If something is wrong or if you need anything, use that to call or text me and let me know," Luke continued.

"Im sorry," Jess voice came out as a whisper.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"For making you so worried"

"Im always going to worry about you, Its my job, but I need you to know that you aren't a burden to me and that im never going to hurt you"

Jess just nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

Luke got up and pulled Jess into a hug and just held him until he calmed and before long he felt his nephew shift in his arms and fall asleep.

Quietly, he picked his nephew up and moved him over to his bed, he removed his shoes and pulled a blanket over him

Before he turned to get into his own bed he bent down and place a kiss on his nephews forehead, something he would have been killed for if his nephew new.

"Goodnight Jess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will definitely start to address the relationship Jess had had with Kyle in New York.


End file.
